Forgotten Memories
by Danichantotally
Summary: Ivan Braginski hires Gilbert Beilschmidt as his new Butler, which is strange to Gilbert since Ivan has tried to kill him seven times! Ivan meets an old friend wo not only wants a reunion, she wants his soul for herself. Will Gilbert be able to save him?


**Aurthor's Notes: This was based before B****lack Butler 2, ok? ^^ (I'm going to watch it right now...) Alfred and Gilbert Curse in this one. And if you know me, I mostly use human name for, like every story I've written :P ****Hopes you enjoy this looong story :P (Seriously it's the longest one I've ever written xD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Kuroshitsuji. If I did, I would've made ヘタ執事(HetaButler xD) crossover anime I just totally made up xP**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt sighed as Ivan called him into his study. Gilbert has just been hired to be Ivan Braginski's butler.<p>

It wouldn't have been a problem for Gilbert, but the truth is, he hates Ivan so much, he would rather he would've rather died when Ivan tried to kill him for the seventh time instead of this.

The Prussian stormed to a door, and banged on it, then proceeded to open it. He stepped into the room, slammed the door shut, and glared at the Russian sitting down, typing something on his computer.

Gilbert mumbled a _'what do you want?'_ at Ivan, who stood up and towered over him. Ivan's expression was of a small child's, pure and innocent.

"I need you to clean the basement…_again_." Ivan replied, his smirk never leaving his face. Gilbert walked through a fairly long hallway, into Ivan's bedroom, and down the stairs that Ivan had in his room.

There, he walked through the dark hallway, and into the room that had the cells. Gilbert heard loud screams for help as he opened the first cell, there he saw Alfred F. Jones sobbing and cowering as he heard the steel door open.

Gilbert laughed and told him "So who's the hero now?" Alfred glared at him and responded with "Fuck you." Gilbert look around the room and noticed there was blood, quite literally, everywhere.

"Get me outta here, now!" Alfred screamed in a demanding voice at the Prussian,who seemed like he was day dreaming. _"Just like when I was here the first time…"_ He mumbled. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Alfred shouted louder at the Prussian, who immediately snapped out of his daze.

"Tell me I'm awesome first." Gilbert grinned at the tired looking American. "FINE YOU'RE AWESOME,NOW GET ME OUTTA THIS HELLHOLE!" Alfred shouted at the smiling Prussian in front of him. "You have to mean it, Alfred."

"Fine, Gilbert you're the awesomest person in the entire world." then the American added quietly "But not as heroic as I am." Gilbert smirked, not hearing what Alfred added to his previous statement.

Right when they were about to leave, the metal door slammed shut, followed by them hearing Ivan's signature "kol".

"Shit! Not again!" Gilbert glared at the door, followed by the American glaring at him. "Great, now we're both locked in this Hellhole, so got any bright ideas on how we're going to get out?"

The Prussian turned around and smirked at the American. "Ore-sama always has a plan for any situation!" Alfred stared confusingly at Gilbert.

"Who?" There was an echo that sounded like it came from a couple cells over. "Canada!" it continued to echo for a good minute or so.

"That was weird…Anyway that's my awesome nickname, it's Japanese. Kiku told me what it meant." The Prussian grinned at the American, who was looking frantically around the room, not paying attention to the Prussian anymore.

"Ok, so my plan is that as soon as Ivan comes through that door, you give in to him, and I run away safe and sound!" The American beamed with happiness at his perfect plan to save himself.

"But what about the awesome me? I'm not going to be your backup." Alfred pouted at that. "Well, my awesome plan involves both of us escaping."

"Ugh, fine we'll go on with your plan." Alfred stared at the door a couple minutes, and frowned when it did not open.

**xxxxxxPageBreakxxxxxx**

Ivan smiled brightly when he heard Alfred and Gilbert shouting at each other. Of course, he knew they were never going to escape him. A dark aura surrounded him "Never." Ivan whispered to himself, chuckling when he heard them remain silent as he walked away. What he saw if front of his room terrified him.

His old maid that he had before he had Gilbert, was standing in front of his door, back to the door, staring happily at him. "You can't get rid of me." she smiled at him. "I am Natalia, a demon maid. Don't you remember signing the contract? I do!" She smirked at him.

"Your soul is mine remember? And you haven't married me yet! I remember when you were a small Russian boy crying into your blood stained clothing. Don't you remember anything? I was that polar bear cub that you signed the contract with. Look at your neck and tell me you aren't mine!"

She grabbed Ivan's scarf and unwrapped it slowly, revealing a symbol proving the lady's point. Ivan's eyes began to swell with tears and he quickly rewrapped the scarf around his neck hiding the accursed symbol. "Go away! Go Away! Go Away!"

Ivan ran down the long hallway, and to the basement. He opened Gilbert and Alfred's cell door and quickly grabbed Gilbert, leaving a confused Alfred behind. Ivan quickly held Gilbert up, using him as a human shield.

Cold, Icy blue eyes stared at the Prussian. "What are you doing to my lunch?" She growled at Gilbert. "Your…Lunch? What?" Gilbert confusingly stated. "Yes my lunch that I am overdue for." Natalia glared at him.

Ivan began shaking behind him. '_Where was the murderer who attempted to kill him multiple times?' __Gilbert thought. _Gilbert grabbed Ivan's hand rushing back to cell to retrieve Alfred, Ivan glaring at him when he did so, and rushed into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

There was a sound off metal hitting the door and Ivan cowered whenever a knife managed to go through his door. "So, mind informing me who the crazy phsycho bitch out there is?" Both Alfred and Gilbert said in unison.

"She's my old maid, Natalia…" Ivan whispered to them, making sure Natalia couldn't here him. "And why is she trying to kill you?" Ivan smiled "She's not trying to kill me, she only wants my soul, da."

"Ummm… Ivan…. I pretty sure that's the same as killing someone….I mean really! You would no longer exist either way!" Gilbert smirked when he talked about Ivan no longer existing. He whipped out his cell phone and pressed the phone number he had on speed dial.

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive was in the middle of Sebastian teaching him proper grammar when his cell phone went off. Ciel raised up his index finger, and took the call, knowing whose number was shown on his phone.<p>

"Gilbert what do you want?" He questioned his very old friend. "Help…Demon Maid… Trying to kill….Ivan" He said huffing in between breathes. He steadied his breathing, telling Ciel the address and everything.

"I'll be right over." Ciel told Gilbert before closing his cell. "What was that about?" Sebastian questioned him curiously. "We need to go to Russia right now. It involves one of your kind. Plus….Gilbert's there."

Ciel paused waiting for a response. " Then we'll be helping him?" Sebastian smirked at him. "Yes. We will leave immediately." Sebastian frowned "We're not done the lesson." Ciel glared at him. "We can finish later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: And that was chapter 1 :3 Woooow this took me a while to write, but it was worth it :D I hope you enjoyed the the first chapter of: Forgotten Memories ^^ Please Review! :P ALSO: Ciel's has a cell phone because it would take too long for Gilbert to send a letter to him, and... how would he even get the letter to him? There be psycho Natalia stalking you too... xD sorry for any spelling errors and whatnots.**


End file.
